Behind Closed Doors
by Bella166
Summary: I, Addison Bourn have always taken pride in my adventurous ways, it's what landed me in Gryffindor. I've always loved surprising everyone and putting myself lout of my comfort zone. But never in a million years did I imagine myself falling for an egotistical medieval-thinking Slytherin! Draco/OC 4th year
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and this is just a little introduction to the main character, Addison Bourn. I just wanted to see if anyone would like my style of writing and if anyone would be curious of this story. So let me know in the review section review and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and all the characters belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling who owns all the characters except for my OC(s)

* * *

><p>Everyone will try to understand the true meaning of my emblematic picture that I had spent a life time working on. There will be theories and debates that go on for hours, just trying to unlock the true meaning of my life. But only I will ever know the true meaning of my work. Only the artist themselves will be able to explain what each color or shape means, or what the strange actions the one girl is doing throughout the painting really represent; or who the monsters lurking in each corner really looked like.<p>

But by the time questions about my painting are asked, I won't be around to answer them.

It's a mystery. Life isn't just some check list that you are following. There are curves and dead ends and sometimes doors are locked. Nothing can be expected and while the past may have been predictable the future isn't.

You can either spend your life looking at a map others made for you or you can run through the corridors of the world and explore the unknown; not knowing whether you will come out hurt or not but still smiling as you jump in anyway.

That's how I choose to live. And while most of the doors come with trouble-mostly detention; they also come with a life that isn't dull and predictable.

I've always hated the obvious. Always knowing when and why something would be happening, it was boring. I liked to be surprised, to guess what's in a box instead of picking out the gift for them to give to you. Let's just say that I've never really been one to 'think through' my decisions before I made them.

My family has slightly a different outlook, the Bourn's were known for being orderly and perfect, not usually associated with mischievous day-dreamers. I guess it's understandable though, I've never been Bourn material. In my family, I stick out like a sore thumb, which is a disappointment to every Bourn, as I ruined the tradition of the entire family always looking exactly the same. I guess it's understandable though, I've never been Bourn material.

Instead of the stick-straight blond hair we've had for generations I somehow ended up with dark brown hair that fell in gracious waves down my back. And my green eyes are no match for the stormy blue eyes that the rest of my perfect family used to stare down their screw-up daughter; who's had more detentions alone then the entire family combined. My parents have threatened to send me to Beauxbatons countless times. But here I am, still writing lines for Snape on Friday nights.

I frustrate my parents beyond belief, they don't seem to understand how someone of their own perfectly pure blood could be so careless, even my younger brother shakes his head at some of my actions, and he isn't even in school yet! As harmless as some of my decisions have been all of them seem to end with me in trouble, whether I was helping out a friend or sneaking around after hours. That hasn't been enough to stop me from adventuring though, though I'm sure I would have a lot less heartbreak if I maybe started to look before I leaped.

But despite all the trouble I've gotten over the years, and how much trouble I'd find myself getting in too in the future, I know that if I had somehow been given a 'sneak-peak' on the doors I would open and the trouble they would bring me,

I'd still open every one of those doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original idea's found I the Harry Potter series, only my OC**

* * *

><p>"I... hate... stairs..." I puffed out, to no one in particular as I clung onto the railing for support. Suddenly the fact that this stadium sat a hundred thousand didn't surprise me so much anymore.<p>

My father smiled slightly, somehow not out of breath, "nearly there. I can see Lucius now."

_Everyone can see them; their heads are practically gleaming under all these lights._ I smirked but otherwise kept my mouth shut about the Malfoy's blondness, sparring myself a lecture.

"Ah and here they are!" Fudge almost yelled, grabbing my father's hand, we had finally reached the top. "Christopher and Lucius have both given _very_ generous donations to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. They're here as my guest." He said to Mr. Weasley, who seemed to be slightly stunned.

"Christopher, what kept you? I could have sworn you were right behind us when we started?" Lucius asked in the friendliest voice he had, the sad thing was that it still scared the devil out of me.

"Ah, we were, but we just _had _to stop and say hello to everyone we knew, didn't we Addison?"

I smiled before my arm was yanked from my side, "Ah, Addison, still as lovely as ever!" Fudge boomed as he shook my hand vigorously. "Now I haven't seen you since you were small."

I smiled tightly, wriggling my hand out of his sweaty grip. "Thank you for the lovely seats, sir."

"Oi, Addie!" I heard a familiar voice call me from the other end of the box. "Over here!" Fred and George Weasley waved at me from where the rest of the Weasley's were seated, plus Harry and Hermione.

I felt a huge smile form on my face, grateful for this incredible luck. I went to move around Fudge but Lucius's cold, hard stare froze me. Meekly, I decided on a small wave and stepped back into place by my father.

"Come along, Addison. The match will begin any second now." My father ordered as he following the three Malfoy's to our five seats next to the Minister.

Squeezing through the aisle, I tapped Fred's shoulder, letting him know that we would talk later. Sighing, I settled down in the chair, relieved that there would be no more walking for at least three more hours.

"Oh, Addison, come sit next to Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy beamed as she ushered her husband down another seat to make room for me next to her son.

_Hell no. _"Oh, that's all right, I'll be fine over here-"

"Nonsense! Besides, Draco wants you to sit with him, don't you Drakey?" Mrs. Malfoy insisted, tapping the seat next to her son.

"Of course, mother." He muttered, not looking away from the field as he anxiously awaited the match to start.

I looked longingly at the lone seat by the corner, but sat down next to the blonde git anyway. I had always like Narcissa, but I would still rather be sitting beside my father, as far from the Malfoy's as I could get.

Now I had known the Malfoy's my entire life, our fathers had been friends ever since their Hogwarts years. And our mother's giggled and gossiped like school girls every time they got together. This meant we did practically everything together, Holiday vacations, shopping, going to the bloody world cup, and of course, my family just _had_ to spend one week of Christmas vacation staying at their Manor every year, because one bloody night at their annual Boxing Day Ball wasn't enough or something like that.

I guess you could say that by now I had gotten used to them. Narcissa was a sweetheart, but her husband still gave me chills. See, size wise I reach about five-foot-three, on a good day anyway. And Lucius is at least six-foot, so yes; I guess you could say that he intimidates me… greatly. And Draco, well, the rare moments he wasn't being a complete git I actually enjoyed his company, but it's getting harder and harder to find those moments ever since he deemed himself "the most popular boy at Hogwarts."

"Ladies and Gentlemen... welcome! Welcome the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Ludo Bagman announced, the crowd clapping and whooping in response.

I cheered with the rest of them, but kept my hands down, absent mindedly running them over my bare legs, trying to block out the biting cold with the friction.

"I assumed that everyone knew that the higher you went, the colder it got," Draco smirked, I guess he was above showing team spirit. "Guess I was wrong."

"Well we can't all be as smart as you,_ Drakey_," I mocked him. Sure, I knew all about elevations rules, but after all, it was still August and I wanted it to be clear to everyone that I was rooting for Ireland. My outfit wasn't completely crazy anyways, just a plain green skater skirt and a white long-sleeved t-shirt with IRELAND written across the chest.

He scoffed but kept his glare targeted at the field, where the players were already zooming around, anxiously awaiting for the match to begin.

* * *

><p>"How's your high and mighty Bulgarians looking now, Malfoy?!" I laughed at his angered expression as the leprechaun's from Ireland swarmed the stadium, laughing and singing with joy.<p>

"Hey, Harry!" I yelled, climbing over the seats to get to him, not caring what my father would say about it after. "Great match, right?" I exclaimed poking the green shamrock pinned to his chest. "Krum doesn't seem so spectacular now, does he?" The last bit directed more to Ron.

"Let's not forget who caught the snitch!" He argued, defending his idol.

"But let's not forget who got the cup!" Hermione yelled, pulling me into a hug.

I laughed, glad to be with my friends after spending three hours with the uptight Malfoy's. I craned my neck to see over Ron's head as he dramatically recapped the game for Ginny, who had fallen asleep, looking for the rest of the Red Heads to see Fred and George being handed a large amount of galleons from Crouch.

"Ah, well look who it is!" Fred greeted me as the two of them walked over to the four of us, wearing broad grins.

"If it isn't our favorite fourth year!" George wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed to his older brothers, who merely shrugged him off.

"Have fun sitting with the Malfoy's?" He muttered. Fred, George and I had gotten real close in my second year (their fourth), who say's no good can come from a detention (or in our case, 2)!

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea."

"Addison! Come on, time to go!" I heard my Father yell from the exit.

"Coming! I'll see you lot soon," I whispered squeezing all of them hurriedly before I ran to my father's side.

* * *

><p>"Why are they doing this?" I whispered to Draco as I watched the masked figures storm the camp grounds, the blazing fire making my face glow. "Why here?"<p>

"It's a message." He responded simply. We were standing a little closer than usual, both fighting to see out of the small gap in the tree's we had been hiding in, observing the destruction before us. My head was resting against his shoulder, as I could barely stay up on my feet.

"Sure they're not just mad Bulgaria lost?" I joked, chuckling as he shoved me lightly. it was times like these when I forgot that we should be enemies, stereotypical wise anyways. I guess we had been close before we got sorted into rival houses, but when he got blonder and I became bolder, I guess things change.

My teeth chattered as I laughed harder at my bad joke, fatigue causing me to loose my self control. I shuffled closer to Draco, wishing I was in my warm, cotton night dress rather than the skater skirt I had worn to the match. Both our families had been awake when the group of masked wizards had first begun terrorizing the camp grounds, the adults chatting about ministry issues while I was loosing terribly to Draco in a game of Wizard Chess.

Behind us, someone grunted in pain with a loud _thump. _

'What happened?" A voice cried anxiously, "Ron? Where are you? Oh this is stupid-_ lumos!"_

My eyes perked up, no longer tired at the familiarity of the matter-of-fact voice rang out. "Hermoni-" I started to say, only to have Draco slap his hand over my mouth. He pulled his free hand up to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes, too tired to argue.

"Tripped over a tree root." I heard Ron declare as Draco slid slyly around the tree to face them, his hand still covering my mouth.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." He drawled, I could hear his bloody smirk.

I heard Ron reply with something I know most of us have mentally said to Professor Snape after being criticized in front of the entire Potions class.

"Language, Weasley." Malfoy taunted, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? Wouldn't want _her_ spotted, would you?"

I didn't have to be facing the scene to know he was referring to Hermione; I wanted to kick him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Granger, they're after muggles!" He stated with some humor, "d'you want to be showing off your nickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're coming this way."

My eyes darted to the gap in the tree's and my palms went prickly with sweat. The fire had moved closer and the screams were louder.

"Hermione's a witch." Harry growled, always the hero.

'Have it your way, Potter. But if you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

An inaudible gasp escaped my lips at his words, the urge to kick him grew stronger. But I knew coming out from behind the tree now, next to him would definitely not earn me any brownie points with my friends.

"Watch your mouth" I heard Ron yell defensively, I'd expect he'd say some more if a scream louder than a banshee didn't erupt from the other side of the tree's.

"Scare easily, don't they." He said lazily, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up too? Gone to rescue the muggles?"

"Where are _your _parents, Malfoy? Out there wearing masks are they?" I heard Harry bite back.

Completely unfazed he replied "Well if they were, Potter, I certainly wouldn't be telling you, would I?"

I froze, registering Harry's accusation of the Malfoy's being Death Eaters. I mean, I know that they could be cruel, and yes they did associate with certain witches and wizards that didn't exactly have the best impressions. But even after seeing how terrifying Mr. Malfoy's temper could become, I still couldn't picture him standing in that group, circling those poor muggles over head. Although, that would explain why they had been so persistent on us staying up late.

I shook my head, refusing to believe any of it, as naïve as that seemed to be. Malfoy turned back to my side of the tree, smirking and lifted his hand off my mouth. "Seems you can follow orders, Bourn."

I glared at him, "that wasn't called for."

He shrugged holding my gaze, daring me to challenge him, returning to his usual cocky self that I knew and hate.

"We ought to get to the clearing." I said all of a sudden, walking past him. Trying to convince myself that I wasn't being childish for denying the obvious all these years.

"I'd like to hope your parents are already waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it terrible?<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
